scienceissaviorfandomcom-20200214-history
JEM Raw-Woo Wingnut Butters
~"The Chocolate Hazelnut Spread is by far the most indulgent, taking a spin on Nutella and totally cleaning it up, which I love. Because let’s face it, Nutella is pretty junky – but does taste soooo good, right? It’s nice to get a version without all the refined sugar + raw superfoods."~ Vani's rant about 'cleaning up' sugary Nutella on "JEM Specialty Nut Butters" JEM Specialty Nut Butters 'is a raw food-woo and sprouting-woo 'superfood' nut butter company. JEM uses tasty but silly ingredients in each gooey jar, like poisonous raw cacao nibs, ordinary culinary everyday cinnamon and coconut, and "super berries" to flavor and 'add new-age woo 'nutritional content' to their sprouted wingnut butters. If you still don't get the point, look at all the scrumptious quackery Vani described about the woo-gredients used in JEM Nut Butters... All 4 flavors of JEM use: * Soaked Raw Organic Sprouted Nuts. Soaking reduces phytic acid, a substance in nuts that reduces your ability to absorb key nutrients. I haven’t come across many nut butters that are actual soaked before they are dehydrated, so I find this extra step hugely important and nutritionally beneficial. '''No 'butter' than supposedly 'dormant' nuts. Nutritional value stays the same and sprouting does not make the nuts any easier to digest. ' * Organic Coconut Palm Sugar, my #1 choice for sweeteners. It’s nectar is gathered directly from the coconut tree flower off palm trees. Coconut palm sugar is completely unrefined and not bleached like typical refined white sugar, helping to preserve all of its teeming vitamins and minerals. It is naturally high in amino acids – has 10,000 times more potassium, 20 times more magnesium and 20 times more iron than conventional sugar. Coconut palm sugar has half the glycemic index compared to regular cane sugar – a huge bonus to keep blood sugar stable and for those who are diabetic. And then JEM blends in some awesome superfoods to make their delicious flavors. * Lucuma is a nutrient dense sweet fruit grown in South America and tastes like maple. * Maca is a root vegetable with amazing powers. It has been used for centuries to combat fatigue and boost libido. * Raw Cacao contains some of the highest antioxidants on earth and serious amino acids that have been proven to combat depression and make you feel at ease. '''Poisonous! Must be roasted fore' you stir it into your woo-butter! * Cardamon is one of my favorite ancient Indian spices that improves digestion. Ha ha, I misspell words too. ~"When I tasted all the JEMs I knew there was one special way I wanted to use them. Since they are sweetened with one of my favorite sources of sugar and has a smooth texture unlike typical raw nut butters that separate in the jar, I thought it would make perfect icing for cupcakes. I made organic cupcakes last night just so I could try it out… and OMG, all 4 different flavors of JEM worked perfectly with the cake and I was totally blown away. I couldn’t believe I just made icing “healthy!”…."~ Poisonous raw cacao makes these cupcakes 'healthy'? No culture in history ever consumed raw cacao. '' '' Category:Raw Food Woo Category:Sprouting Woo From The Ground Above Category:Food Babe Army Category:Food-Woo Debunked Category:Food Babe's Paid Shill Commercials! Category:Poisonous Raw Cacao